


Harmony

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety, Comfort, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Panic, Panic Attack, Performance, Sweet, Tour of Mythicality, anxiety attack, going public, live show, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: Prompt given to me by @somythicallyfabulous on tumblr!





	Harmony

       Rhett's tall frame is trembling. He's hunched over as he does sometimes to make himself seem smaller. The poor man thinks to dash out the side door and disappear from the auditorium. It has nothing to do with the sweetly smiling man approaching him and everything to do with the nervousness that threatens to have him launching his last meal all over the backstage area.

 

       Soft, smooth hands find his crimson cheeks, thumbs brushing gently across the warm skin there. His eyes slip shut as Link's touch soothes and calms his galloping heart. Rhett's head is bowed, eyes having not looked up since hearing his partner approaching, but Link has a way about him which makes Rhett _want_ to meet that welcoming, azure gaze.

 

                   _**"Hey..."**_ Link whispers softly, tender smile never leaving his lips.

 

       The sound of his boyfriend's voice sets him sailing on an ocean of peace, but then he hears the crowd outside cheering. The nerves spring back up and come bubbling out of his mouth.

 

       **"I- I don't think we should do this... I mean, not tonight. I don't know if I'm--"** His head dips in shame at the words he's speaking. **"I don't know if I'm ready yet. And we don't even have all the details worked out. What are the fans gonna think? What if we lose fans because of it? What if they _hate_ us? What if we _lose the show_? I can't flip burgers or work at Target. I'd be terrible at it. I can't start all over. This just--"** He's shaking even more at this point, hands coming up and meeting Link's shoulders to anchor himself. **"I- I'm sorry, Link... I'm just-- _I'm scared..._ "** His breath intensifies, beginning to sound more like gasps for air than normal respirations. **"I- I need air... _I can't--_ can't breathe... _Link..._ "** Terrified eyes search the pools of blue which are hidden behind those familiar glasses. They search for the peace he radiated only moments before.

 

       Link allows him the time to release; he knows it's good to let all of the nervous vibes out, but when Rhett starts hyperventilating, he recognizes the need for action. His hand cups Rhett's chin, gently forcing him to maintain eye contact while he talks him through it.

 

       **"Baby, _shhh…_** **It's gonna be okay."** He guides the taller man to a seating position on a nearby equipment case. **"Look at me, Rhett. It's gonna be fine, baby."** Rhett meets his gaze once again and Link lovingly nods his approval. **"That's good. Now breathe with me."** He takes in a deep breath gesturing for Rhett to copy him, and then slowly lets it out. **"Good. That's _perfect_ , baby. Keep breathin' like that for me, okay?"**

 

       The dark-haired man smiles encouragingly as his partner nods in response and continues the breathing exercise. He slowly lifts his hand to his pocket and pulls out a Kleenex, reaching up and compassionately wiping the beads of sweat from Rhett's forehead. 

 

                        A stage hand pokes her head through the curtain. **"Nearly show time, guys."**

 

                                                                                                                                   **"Give us a few, will ya?"** Link's voice is stern but not unkind.

 

       He turns back to his partner and continues, **"Rhett, we talked about this, remember? It's not too late to change your mind. We don't have to do _anything_ you're not ready to do, okay? Goin' public is of little importance to me. As long as I have you, I don't care about anything else."**

 

       They have to be some of the sweetest words the man has ever heard, and they send his emotions off the charts. Now he's ready. He's never been more ready. All he needed was a pep talk from the man he loves with every piece of who he is. His breathing has now slowed down to a semi-regular rhythm, and Rhett smiles a grateful smile at his boyfriend.

 

       **"I think I'm--"** He pauses, firmly shaking his head. **"No, _I am..._ I'm ready."** He stands, knees still wobbling slightly and takes his partner's hand. **"I'm ready, Link."**

 

                               An eyebrow is raised in questioning surprise. **"Are you sure...?"**

 

       **"I'm sure."** Rhett squeezes Link's hand and pulls him in for a tender kiss. When the two part, there's still a hint of nervousness in Rhett's eyes, but he knows with Link by his side, he can handle anything and everything the world throws at him.

 

       **"Good to go?"** The stage hand is back, and Link nods in reply to her question. **"Yes ma'am. We're ready now."** He smiles proudly at Rhett before beginning the few steps to the stage entrance.

 

       But Rhett pauses again, tugging Link back to look at him again. **"Don't let go of my hand."** The man swallows timidly and adds, **" _Please..._ "**

 

       A nod and a reassuring squeeze of his hand is administered in return. **"I won't let go, baby. _I promise._ "** 

 

       Things begin happening at the speed of light from that point forward. Their names are called, and the two men joyously jog out onto the stage. _So many people._ So many fans on their feet, applauding and cheering for them. No matter how many shows they do, the outpouring of love and support will never cease to amaze them.

 

       Link takes the lead, as he usually does in these types of situations. **"Good evening, mythical beasts! Welcome to the tour of mythicality!"** He pauses as there is another uproar of praise from the crowd. **"Thank you all for coming out tonight!"**

 

       Still hand-in-hand, the younger man glances questioningly at his partner, blue eyes saying everything they need to in that moment. _'Are you sure you're okay?'_

 

       Rhett nods with a beaming smile, and Link continues, **"Before we get started tonight, Rhett and I have a little announcement we'd like to share. You guys are special and are the first to hear this from our mouths."** He takes their conjoined hands and holds them out toward the audience. **"It's official. We're together."** The crowd goes wild with screams and applause of approval, and Link waits for it to die down again before continuing with a playful eye-roll. **"Yeah, yeah. We, uh..."** He looks at Rhett. **"I guess we're... _boyfriends...?_ "** His partner's cheeks flush his favorite shade of red as he releases an endearing giggle. **"Eh, whatever."** He shrugs. **"We love each other."**

 

       Once again, the audience erupts in a glorious presentation of support for them. It's all so surreal to finally be open about their relationship, and the crowd's response is exhilarating. Link can think to do nothing besides sweep his boyfriend into a triumphant hug as if to say, _'We did it!'_.  

 

       The show goes perfectly. Soft glances shared between the two, sheepish smiles, and affectionate touches are all Rhett will think about in the days to come. At the end of the night, hand-in-hand once again, they bow contentedly, having never been more in harmony with one another than on this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by @somythicallyfabulous on tumblr!


End file.
